1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for vehicle transmissions, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for a transmission having a power take-off (PTO) shaft located within the transmission housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide vehicles such as lawn and garden tractors with power take-off (PTO) shafts. PTO shafts, which are typically operatively connected to the vehicle's transmission, are used to provide power for an associated implement such as a mower, a tiller, a cultivator or other implements.
A common problem encountered in the art is that PTO shafts require lubrication separate from the transmission lubrication system. This is undesirable, as it requires separate lubricating fluid, separate maintenance, etc.
Another problem encountered in the art is that PTO shafts typically only rotate, and therefore provide power, at one output speed. Different implements which are powered by PTO shafts, however, typically require different output speeds.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for eliminating these problems. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.